


A Reminder

by Graceybrook



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: Prompt from Shadowsdoor on tumblrI can 110% see Ava getting a tattoo of the number twelve on her wrist that she hides under her time courier. She keeps it a secret from everyone and either shows Sara or Sara spots it one time.Ava would use it as something to ground herself when she has moments of panic not believing she’s real.





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble, unbetad so any mistakes are my own

It was over before Ava knew it had happened. A little scratch that’s all she felt. The tattoo artist cleaned her up and wrapped her up and she was good to go. Carefully Ava placed her time courier back on her wrist, a little looser than normal so as not to aggravate her already prickling skin.

The first time she needed to ground herself was just a few hours later. She was in a meeting with some of the higher ranking bureau members and Rip had burst in shouting about the final battle with Mallus and needing her specific help, because she was ‘made for the job’. She excused herself from the meeting and followed Rip out into the corridor before punching him square in the nose. Pulling down the time courier she stared at the small ‘12’ on her wrist and took a few deep breaths, she swallowed her tears and headed back into her meeting.

The next time was when she ignored a call from Sara, she couldn’t face her right now. She didn’t deserve to be loved, she was one of thousands. She was the twelfth Ava to be in the time bureau. She had the tattoo to prove it.

She had finally given in and gone to help the legends when Ray and Zari had called. Sara was wielding the death totem again and the legends were worried. They knew she wouldn’t hurt them again but they didn’t think the could pull Sara out when the time came. So Ava had gone and she’d fought and she’d pulled Sara out again. Third times the charm.

Back on the wave rider Sara was patching her up in her office. Ava hadn’t wanted Gideon to fix her, she didn’t need to hear from Gideon that she wasn’t real. Sara was stitching up a gash in Ava’s back so Ava took the opportunity to pull down her time courier and remind herself of who she is. Number 12.

Sara let out a soft gasp and put down the needle she was holding. “when did you get that?” Sara asked, moving round the desk so she was in front of Ava.

“this morning” Ava whispered, holding her wrist close to her chest, biting her lip. “I needed a reminder. Something physical, I can ground myself when I don’t feel real.”

Sara put her hands on Ava’s cheeks and tilted her head up so she was looking at her. “I need you to listen to me. You are real. You’ve done so much good at the time bureau, if all your memories before that aren’t real then you make new ones. I can’t tell you how to feel or what to do but I will say that I love you no matter what you choose.”

The corner of Ava’s mouth twitched up in a small smile as Sara brought Ava’s wrist up to her lips and kissed her tattoo.

“I don’t deserve you Sara.”

Sara chuckled softly, “it appears we have that in common, so why don’t we start over?”

“I’d like that.” Ava’s smile deepened as she pulled Sara in for a kiss, grounding herself to home.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
